


5 Times Of Henry With Scarves & 1 Time Without

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Times, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Scarves, at least it was supposed to be one, brief mentions of Hanson and Lucas, foreverdrabbles6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests this story deals with Henry and scarves and covers snippets of time from when Abe was little to the (hopefully not so distant) future. </p><p>Another one of my stories written for the Forever Drabble Challenge. This time for the Week Six prompt Scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Of Henry With Scarves & 1 Time Without

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this week had me stumped until Sunday evening. Now that I've finally finished writing this it's 4am in my time zone and this is completely unedited at this point. I apologize, but trying to edit it now would only lead to disaster.  
> Edited to say that it's at least proofread now. 
> 
> The rating is due to part 2 where Abigail and Henry are in bed together and Abigail uses some scarves on Henry. It's not really explicit, but if this is not your thing feel free to skip it. 
> 
> \---
> 
> These characters are not mine and the usual disclaimers apply.

**1:**

“Dad!” Upon entering the apartment Henry barely had time to fully close the door, before he was assaulted by his son’s arms tightly hugging his legs. Despite just having gotten off an excruciatingly long shift at the hospital he smiled as brightly as his tired features would allow and ruffled his son’s hair. 

“Hello Abraham. How was school today?”

Abraham let go of his legs and grabbed his hand instead, trying with all his might to tug him towards the kitchen. “It was good! Ms. Smith drew a smiley face on my homework! Come on Dad! I want to show you!” 

“May I hang up my coat first?” Henry inquired with a twinkle in his eye. 

Abraham pursed his lips and furrowed his brow for a few seconds deep in thought. “Ok, but hurry!” And with that he raced to the kitchen, undoubtedly to put his homework on display and then wait impatiently for Henry. 

When Henry entered the room not 5 minutes later sans hat, coat, and scarf he could see that he had been right. He could also hear an indignant huff when he had the audacity to kiss Abigail hello who was preparing dinner. 

“So pray tell, what was this masterly homework of yours about?” 

“Here look Dad!” Abraham snatched a piece of paper from the table and enthusiastically waved it around before shoving it into his father’s face so close that Henry was crossing his eyes and only saw a blurry blob of colour. 

He took the drawing from Abraham and moved it a couple inches away from his face until he could finally make out the actual picture.

There were three figures on the paper, one female, one male, one small and the words ‘my family’ written on top of the page in Abraham’s still-crooked handwriting. In the upper right corner his teacher had indeed drawn a red smiley face. 

“A true Morgan-masterpiece,” Henry praised, pride in his eyes and a smile on his lips and Abe beamed up at him. “So this is mum and you and I then,” he said pointing to each figure in turn while Abe nodded vigorously. “And is that supposed to be a rainbow?” Henry asked a bit confused by the colourful snake-thing surrounding him. 

“No, Dad!” Abe said in that certain tone of voice small children always get when adults don’t understand the easiest and most obvious things. “That’s your scarf!” 

***

 **2:**

It was a quiet evening for once. Henry and Abigail both had had the day off which happened seldom enough and Abe was sleeping at a friend’s place, so the couple had spent a quiet Friday night together and retired to bed early. 

Now they were reading side by side. At least until Abigail suddenly put her book away and in one fluid move brought her body across Henry’s lap straddling his hips, her nails lightly scraping over his naked chest. 

Henry’s eyes widened in surprise and the book he had been reading was taken from his unresisting fingers. Abigail dropped the book on his nightstand then returned her attention to her husband.

She leaned down, chest pressed to chest, her hair tickling his throat, and her breath ghosted over his ear. A shudder ran through Henry and his hands found a spot on her hips.

“I have been thinking,” she practically purred in his ear and Henry could feel his breath quicken and himself growing hard. He tried to take a deep breath, but miserably failed, the air getting stuck in his lungs as Abigail moved against him. _Damn this enticing woman!_

She nibbled at his earlobe for a moment before speaking again. “… that we could put some of these scarves of yours to good use.” 

Henry only noticed that she had procured one from somewhere when his right wrist had already been strapped to the headboard. He didn’t object. Not when she procured a second scarf and bound his left wrist either, all the while offering him an excellent view of her nightgown-clad breasts. 

Abigail let him enjoy the view a moment longer. Then she let her hands freely roam over his body for a bit before making a slow trek down his chest and farther down still until she reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. She placed a kiss on the skin just above the waistband and Henry’s breath quickened again, his hips bucking of their own volition. 

And that was the exact moment Abigail let go and reached behind her pillow for one last scarf. She moved up his body again, smiling saucily before she used this final scarf to blindfold Henry. 

That night Abigail had her way with him and Henry thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. 

***

**3:**

Every few years Henry locked himself up in his room for a few days, only emerging for the irregular meal or odd cup of tea.

Abe had long since learned to just let him be. He was in his own world then, muttering incoherent nonsense under his breath, and Abe couldn’t help him anyway.

He had tried but ultimately despaired at what he saw. And it all led to an argument and resulted in him being kicked out of Henry’s room. He hadn’t offered his help since.

Let Henry sort his scarves on his own! And he had only put one of them one fraction of a shade out of order! Henry could be way too particular about his neckwear!

***

 **4:**

This year, on top of the traditional precinct Secret Santa, the team had decided to do a regular gift exchange too. And Henry had been worried.

He hadn’t had to think about giving presents for a long time – apart from Abe that is, but they had developed their own traditions and routines years ago. 

So he had had Abe help him pick out a nice bottle of wine for Hanson to enjoy with his wife and a t-shirt for Lucas with some kind of character from one of his comics, err graphic novels. Abe had apparently talked with Lucas about his latest addiction concerning the world of superheroes. 

He had had picked out Jo’s present on his own though. He’d gotten her an equally nice bottle of Scotch that came with a standing offer of a drinking buddy because he hoped she wouldn’t drown herself in it alone. She had seemed a lot better lately though and he knew she would like it. 

When Henry got home the night of the exchange, Abe tried to hide the fact that he had obviously been waiting for him, unsuccessfully he might add. 

“So, how did it go?” The question had left Abe’s mouth before Henry had even properly closed the door. 

“Good evening to you too, Abraham.” Henry took extra long to hang up his coat Abe was sure and he could only barely resist tapping his foot on the ground. 

Finally, Henry turned around again. “It went well enough. Everyone seemed to like their gift.”

“Good, good. And what did you receive?”

“Well…” Henry raised a paper bag that Abe hadn’t noticed before. “Jo gave me this bottle of wine.” He handed the bottle to Abe for inspection who nodded appreciatively after a moment. 

“And…” Henry sounded a bit uncertain and Abe raised one eyebrow at that. “…she somehow talked herself into being invited for dinner to enjoy it.” 

“She sure is a clever woman!” Abe laughed. “Henry, you need to keep her!” Henry stayed silent as usual, at least when he wasn’t giving his ‘complicated’ speech. Abe had learned it was best not to push when it came to whatever it was Henry and Jo had, but sometimes he just had to – a little at least. 

“So, what did you get from Hanson and Lucas then?” 

“They actually had a pretty similar idea.” Henry reached into the bag again and pulled out two new scarves – one a nice shade of forest green and the other an ‘interesting’ combination of purple, light blue, and neon orange. 

Abe burst into laughter again and asked a dismayed Henry when he was planning to wear it. He received a dirty look in return which only resulted in another fit of laughter while Henry grumbled about taste and the humiliation he’d put himself through should he actually wear this “waste of wool”. 

***

 **5:**

“What about this one?” Jo held up a light grey scarf. 

“No!” Henry said quite vehemently. “It was a Christmas present from Abigail,” he explained softly. 

“Ok, can’t get rid of it then.” Jo put it on the left pile. She understood.

A few days ago Henry had invited her to the dinner she had essentially invited herself to last Christmas and then proceeded to rope her into sorting out his scarf collection with him as a sort of payback she presumed. 

Jo hadn’t really minded though, at least not until Henry had opened his scarf drawers – yes plural – and revealed tightly packed insides full of neatly rolled up pieces of fabric just as neatly sorted by colour. She had actually gaped at the sheer number. 

“How many scarves do you own exactly?” She had asked after recovering somewhat. 

“Oh, I don’t know ... a couple dozen. I lost count some time in the 60s. The 1960s,” he had clarified on second thought. 

“And this one?” Jo’s voice drew him back to the present. She held up one with burgundy and black stripes.

“I got that from a patient maybe 60 or 70 years ago. I suppose it might be given away. I never particularly liked it anyway,” Henry admitted and Jo dropped it on a much smaller second pile to her right. 

The declared goal of the day was for Henry to be able to get all his remaining scarves into two drawers. They still had a ways to go…

“Why scarves of all things, Henry?” Jo asked truly curious. She had wondered a couple times, but never found the right moment to ask. But what better time could there be?

“Oh, well…”

“It’s the next best thing to what Henry was used to growing up I guess. The last remains so to speak.” Abe had come over to say he’d be leaving on a date now. Totally coincidental really. He had definitely not been eavesdropping! 

“What?” Jo turned to Abe, but he was already gone again, so she directed the question at Henry.

Henry had been inspecting a navy blue scarf, but raised his eyes to hers. “He’s talking about cravats. I don’t support his theory though.” Henry obviously thought that was explanation enough because he turned back to the scarf in his hands. 

“Sorry, what? Can you explain that a little for everyone who is not a walking piece of history?” It was definitely not enough explanation for Jo. “I like that scarf though.”

At her words Henry dropped the scarf on the left pile without a second thought before taking a deep breath and launching into one of his lectures. “The cravat is a piece of neckwear which dates back to the 1630s. It was of military origin, Croatian to be precise, and later worn outside of military use as well. Many different types of knotting were developed, thus indicative of a man’s taste and style and…” 

“Ok, ok! I get it!” Jo interrupted him. She’d heard enough now. “It’s the predecessor of the modern tie.”

“Well…” Henry began clearly not quite agreeing, but a raised eyebrow made him rein everything else in and nod mutely. 

“I think that’s a valid theory by the way,” Jo said, then turned and continued to sort through Henry’s scarves. She missed him gaping at her back. 

***

 **6:**

Henry knocked on Jo’s door, nervously licking his lips and raking a hand through his hair. He then proceeded to tug on his waistcoat and cuffs.

Before he could work himself into a right state of disarray, a smiling Jo luckily opened the door and that rendered Henry effectively speechless. 

Henry noticed an emerald green dress peeking out from under her coat. She had also softly curled her dark hair and donned light makeup which accentuated her natural beauty. And judging by the way her eyes twinkled and her smile widened, she quite enjoyed the effect she currently had on Henry who still remained uncharacteristically flustered on her doorstep. 

“Henry,” she greeted him.

He opened and closed his mouth twice before finally finding his voice. “Good evening, Jo. You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.” It was in that moment she let her gaze sweep over him that she noticed something. “No scarf today?” 

“I thought it could be time to try some new paths, don’t you think. Shall we?” He offered her his arm.

“Yes,” she agreed, curious where this new path might lead them, and looped her arm through his after locking her door.


End file.
